My Little Pony Equestria Girls Noah's Version/Transcript
Noah's Worries (Story Begins on a Dark night moon as It reveals to be the Crystal Empire as the train arrived at the Crystal Empire To Get off the Famillar Yellow Puppy with his friends and family) Applejack: Hoo Doggy. Your very First Hero Summit You Must be Over Da Moon Noah Noah: Well I am Excited. But I'm a bit Nervous too. Pinkie Pie: You're Nervouscited. It's like you wanna Jump Up and Down and Shout. "YAY ME!!!" But you Also wanna Curl up in a Teeny Tiny Ball and hide at the same time.We've all been there. Fluttershy: I've been there almost every Day. Applejack: (Kissed Noah) You got No Reason to threat Noah. Everything is going to be just... Rarity: NOAH!! Sorry Darling but You're not Wearing your Omnitrix. You hadn't forgotten it Back at Ponyville hadn't you?! Noah: You're looking at the Wrong Wrist Rarity. It's just that, I'm not Comfortable of Using it. Rarity: But Noah. You're a Hero Now Embrace it. I'm telling you. If I had an Omnitrix like that, I won't do anything to take it off. Why I sleep in that thing. Noah: Oh... OK fanfare Flash Sentry: His highness, Prince Noah Sparkle! Princess Cadance: laughs Twilight! I haven't seen yourBrother since the coronation! Princess Celestia: Noah We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. conversation Noah:(Stayed as Celestia Helps him Later In his Bedroom Unpacking) Spike I'm just a Bit Worried Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a prince, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own? Spike: That would be awesome! Noah: No, it would not! Just because I have a New Tummey, this crown, The horn and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! Spike: Aw, sure ya will, Noah. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh Noah: OK Then (Went to Sleep) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6IA8AVtC98) The Great Crown Chase/"Scooby-Doo Where Are you" chirping hoofsteps creaks Spike: snoring Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! Spike: Huh? What? Noah: yawns My crown! She's got my crown! OY YOU! She's stolen my crown! Rest of main cast: gasps (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NzDcqTq6ik) Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver You know we got a mystery to solve, So Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act.. Don't hold back! And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. Main cast: gasps Noah: What did you do with my crown? Denins Shimmer: Sorry it had to be this way... Prince. Main cast: gasps Fluttershy: Who was that? The Truth about Dennis Shimmer Princess Celestia: Dennis Shimmer. He was another one of my former Student he had begin her Studies with me not long before Your adopted Sister Noah. But when he didn't get what he wanted, he turned into Cruel and Dishonest. I tried to help Dannis. But he too had abandoned her Studies and Went on to his Own path. To pickoff were Sunset Left after her Defeat. Spike: He replaced Noah's crown with this one. Princess Celsetia: I Suppose That Dennis Thought she wouldn't Notices it right away That this was not Yours and by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and the Elements of Harmony. Noah: But where Did he Take it? and where did he go? Princess Celestia: you'll soon know more about this Place then I do. Noah: What on Earth Do you Mean? The Portal Noah: (Walk to the Mirror with Luna) A MIRROR?!? Princess Luna: This is no Ordinaray Mirror It is a Gateway to another World. A Gateway That opens Once Every 30 moons. It is Always Best to keep it in the Throne room in Canterlot Castle But when Princess Cadence Took Over The Crystle Empire, We Send it here to Watch over. Pincess Celestia: I always Hoping that Dennis will secide where Sunset Leftoff. but That is Not the Case. Princess Cadence: Noah. You must use the Mirror to into the Other World and Retreve your Crown. Without it, The Other Elementsof Harmony will have no Power and Equestria is Left without one of it's most importaintmeans of Defense. Princess Luna: Your crown Doesn't Belong in a Place Dennis now calls Home.and in his Possesion Your Element of Hormony will no Doubt to be used to bring Harm to the inhabitant to the Other Realm. They Do not have the Power To Defend Themselves. Noah: Oh Great. You want Me To go into That Mirror to get my Crown? What If I Go in the Other World and My Feet won't Work? Princess Luna: And What if They Do? Noah: Well What if It's New? Princess Cadance: It is to You. Noah: And Difficut? Princess Celestia: Maybe. Noah: And How will I get Back Home with My Crown again?! Princess Celestia: Because you are a Nice and Brave Pup and You will Always find away. Noah: Then... I'll try. (Went to the Mirror but Rainbow Dash Stops him) Rainbow Dash: Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on. If Noah is going Then we're going with him. Right Girls? Pinkie Pie: OHHH, I'M SO NERVOUSCITED! Applejack: You do Realized that's Not a Real Word? Noah: Thanks Girls and Guys I... Peaches: Oh no no no Rainbow This could may have Results in it. Rainbow Dash: WHAT? WHY NOT?! Peaches: The Consequnces of that Could be a Desaster. I recive 3 Possibillites. 1. Sending you All can Upset the Balance of this Alternate world will be too impossible fot Noah to Get the Crown Back From Dennis. 2. Coming face-to-face with you and your Alternate Selves will Put you all into Shock and You will Simply Pass out. or 3.The Encounter will Create a Time Paradox. The Results of which will cause a Chain Reaction that will Unravel the very Frabic of the Whole Space Time Continuum and DESTROY THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Grantly That is a Worst case scenairo. The Destruction might in fact be very Localized, Limited Merely to our own Galaxy. Meaning That THIS Is what My Friend Noah Must Do On his Own. Noah: I was afraid you might say that Peaches. Spike: If that's the case, I'll take "simply passing out" for 400. Noah: Spike This is Not Jeopardy! Princess Luna: Time is of the Essence. On the Third Day when the Moon Reached the Peck the Gateway will Close and If it Dose, It will Take another 30 Moons before you use the Mirror to return home. Noah: OK (Went back and to the Mirror) One for the Money, Two for the Show, Three to get Ready and FOUR TO GOOOOOOO!!!!! (Runs and Jumps in as Betty and Peaches Follows) Ponies: GIRLS NO!!!! Noah: WHAAAA HOOO Betty: HANG ON PEACHES!!! Peaches: WHOAAAA HANGING ON!!! In The Other World Noah: (Groans) Peaches: Noah? Noah: Peaches? You're not suppose to... (Looks at Peaches) Uh... Peaches? Are you Human? Peaches: Yes but you are Just like Spike! Noah: HU?! WHAT?! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODvLn_8Gv24) (Looked at himself in a panic mode) What Dose the Rest of me Look like? Peaches: Well Your Tail is Bushy Noah: MY TAIL?!?! (Look at it and was about to Scream as Peaches Cover his mouth) Peaches: (Covering his mouth) Are you going to scream again? Noah: No. Peaches: OK Where are we? Noah: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. Peaches: OK then (Runs with Noah but she saw Noah was having Trouble Getting upon his two Feet) Noah: WHOA!! Come on Peach I don't know how long this will last Peaches: Wellon the Bright side you don't have those Pasky Wings to Worry about.Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts